The purpose of this study is to determine the tolerance and effect of r- met Hu IL-2 (ala125) and tumour-infiltrating lymphocytes expanded in vitro with OKT3 and r-met IL-2 (ala-125) in patients with advanced melanoma or hypernephroma refractory to standard therapy.